


Careful What You Wish For

by tjlyricz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Zuko is a little shit, brief bondage, brief hair pulling, checking-in, the setting doesn't really matter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlyricz/pseuds/tjlyricz
Summary: “That’s two orgasms.” Zuko pokes his face from between your thighs, panting with pride.You nod, still twitching, blood buzzing throughout your tired limbs.“I think I can get another five out of you.” Zuko cocks an eyebrow. “That’ll be a total of seven. One orgasm for each day you begged like a desperate little slut.”(After begging to cum for a week, Zuko decides to let you cum…Then he makes you cum again…and again…and again…and again…)(ALL CONSENSUAL!!!)
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at POV Second Person. Decided to give it a shot because why not? Enjoy!

Seven days. He made you dangle for seven, _agonizing_ days.

The teasing.

The taunting.

The yearning.

Your clit burned so much to be pleasured, to be touched. Even just for a fraction of a second with the tip of his calloused finger would have sent you into a cavern of bliss.

But no.

He made you wait.

You would be at work, clenching your thighs together. Wetness would gather inside you just thinking of the various ways he could make you cum. Would it be with his cock? The magic wand? His fingers? What if he had something new up his sleeve? Would you be tied up or-or-or—?

Three days into this torment he made you go to work with a remote-controlled vibrator in your panties. You know the kind. The kind that he uses an app on his phone to dictate just how close he wants to keep you on the edge. Oh, it was _brutal_. You sat at your desk while he was relaxing with his feet up at home looking for a new job, leaving you to bite your lip to the point of almost bleeding, trying your hardest not to moan or whimper in desperation.

What triggered his brutality? 

This was your price to pay for making him wait to cum for an _hour_. You teased him for one measly hour, only sixty minutes. His retaliation? Make you beg for seven days. It was humiliating…

And you loved it. You loved acting like a slut, _his_ slut.

You would drop to your hands and knees, pressing your forehead to the floor, practically worshiping him at his feet to let you cum. He’d have you stand, run a hand up and down your quaking thighs and throbbing nipples before hovering his fingers over your sex.

“You want to be touched there?” He’d point.

“Yes, Master, please…” You’d whisper.

He made it easy to slip into your submissive mentality when you’d played this game, he never made you feel judged or weird about the fantasy you had kept tucked away in the dark corners of your mind.

You asked him to experiment with this side of yourself a year ago once you were promoted at work. You always have so many choices to make for your company. So many choices, constantly being in control, constantly questioning yourself, second-guessing whether or not you’re even fit for your supervising position.

You just wanted to let go. Have someone else think for you for a change. Zuko was hesitant at first. He didn’t know where the line was, he didn’t know how far you’d be willing to go. Eventually you both found what you liked and were comfortable with. Teasing was definitely on your “I’m okay with” list. But sometimes Zuko would take it to an extreme…Like he did this week.

But then tonight he took mercy on you.

You scream when he finally lets you cum. The scream that comes from your body wrecks your throat in a way no orgasm ever has before. Your insides gush the build-up of pleasure that has accumulated for that ridiculous week of sweet hell. The relief is almost indescribable. Brilliant lights burst and dance around him, your gorgeous Zuko. The skin that clings to your body tingles and burns in the most beautiful way. Your ears ring with a mixture of roaring blood, white noise, and static. He has you hogtied tonight, wrapped like his little Christmas present. He used red rope, red silk, and kept you dangling there, begging on your stomach, vulnerable and all spread out for him. Your body trembles as you ride out your intense orgasm.

Zuko had used his fingers this time. His ridiculously talented fingers, assaulting your sweet spot in a way no other man had before him.

He pulls his fingers out gently, you still twitching against your bounds. Your Zuko wipes his fingers off on your tingling ass. “Tell me, my sweet little slut,” Zuko starts to undo your ties, raking his fingers once across the bottom of your foot. “How did that feel?”

Your limbs are numb as they collapse next to your core. You crane your neck to the side, staring at him from the corner of your eye, panting as if you had run a thousand miles. The tiny bud between your legs is thumping like its own little heartbeat had run a marathon. You can tell he’s pleased with his work. It had been a while since you had squirted for him. He loves making you feel good, he loved making you feel this way. 

You swallow before taking a broken breath. You think the game is done now that you’ve reached your peak. “It…felt…a-amazing, Zuko.”

Zuko rolls over your sweat-coated skin, your arms and legs are sore from being kept in a hogtie position for so long. He grips onto your arms, pressing them into the mattress. “What did you just call me?”

You flash him a weak, confused expression. “I-I—” You squint your eyes, the only movement you could manage without exerting too much effort.

“I never said we were finished.” He slid his hands down over your breasts, giving your nipples a hard pinch.

You gasp in a hiss. “But-But you just let me cum…Master.” You add quickly, all parts of your body still feeling a satisfied buzz.

“You said you wanted me to make you cum, did you not?” Zuko hops off the bed and throws the rope and sashes to the floor.

You nod, still confused. “I-I did, Master.”

“Then you’re going to cum for me as many times as I want, like the good little slut you are.”

You muster the strength in your sore elbows to put yourself into a sitting position. “You’re-You’re going to make me cum again?”

The curl of Zuko’s lips make your legs quiver and your heart pound hard in your chest. “Yes, and again and again and _again_ , until _I’ve_ decided we’re finished.” Whatever look you give him makes him chuckle. “Now,” he clears his throat, “No more talking. You’re going to be silent unless I tell you otherwise. Nod if you understand.”

A sputtering squawk is all you can give before collapsing back onto the bed.

“I said,” Your Zuko sat next to your feeble body, “Nod if you understand. Don’t want to be punished, now do we?”

You shake head vigorously before nodding, biting the inside of your cheek.

“That’s my good girl.” Zuko spreads out his hands, gliding it up and down your stomach. “You’re so gorgeous, [Y/N]…” He curls up next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist, tugging you close. He presses his lips up to your ear, “Do you think you can handle it?”

The whisper tickles your ear and sends the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck to stand erect. You want to make him just as happy as he made you. You nod your head.

“I think you’ll enjoy it.” Zuko nips at your sensitive lobe before sliding to the foot of the bed. “Spread those beautiful legs for me.”

Despite everything he has already seen, despite everything he’s already done, you still blush. Presenting yourself like an offering to your dominant partner always makes you feel extra vulnerable. The air in the room caresses the damp folds between your thighs. A tiny breeze from the cracked window in his bedroom kisses your body, sending goosebumps to tattoo every inch of you.

Zuko dips down and nuzzles himself in the gap of your legs. He takes a deep breath in before blowing gently on your sex. “You can moan, but you are not allowed to say a word. Nod if you understand.”

You nod, bits and pieces of you strength coming back to you.

“Excellent, you’re such a good listener.” Then Zuko kisses your recovering, still extremely sensitive bud.

You hiss, bucking your hips upwards toward his mouth.

Zuko holds your hips down with one hand. “Patience,” his hot breath brushes tiny pictures on your folds. “You’re so eager to please me, aren’t you?” He doesn’t give you time to respond before inserting his tongue deep into your core.

The whimper you make is broken and wrecked as you grip onto the sheets beneath you. “Mmmph—gahhh, shhhh—phh…”

Your lover smirks, flicking his tongue over and over your clit, occasionally darting in, slurping up the evidence that you still clearly had more cum to give.

You quiver and whine as he gets closer to bringing you to another climax. You sucked your lower lip in between your teeth, trying desperately not to cum without his permission.

Zuko can tell you’re on the edge as his writes your names with the tip of his tongue inside your slick folds and redden clit. He pops his head up, making eye contact with you with his golden, ember irises. “You have my permission to cum so long as you do it in the next thirty seconds.”

You clench your thighs around his shoulders. The time limit adds a level of intensity to the situation, causing your clit to thump and thump, your pussy getting wetter and wetter.

“Your time starts now.” Back to licking you up he goes.

You can’t hold yourself together. You’re unraveling again. You can feel Zuko exploring your depths in a way he has never tried before, nipping and sucking your throbbing bud with such dominance and aggression. With your eyes closed, you let the feeling overwhelm your senses. Then you feel a large, warm hand play with your breast, massaging it until your nipples are hardening to rocks of steel. Your body quakes, your legs squeezing tighter around Zuko’s face, pulling him in.

Zuko draws all of his attention to your aching clit, sucking and sucking until finally you reached your orgasm. “Gahhhhphhhh AH!” Your insides grip onto Zuko’s tongue with all their might. Your head throws back against the bed as Zuko continues attending to your southern regions. Waves of pleasure crash over you, leaving the blood in your body to rush back and forth between the tops of your ears to the tips of your toes. Zuko keeps going until you’re was a twitching mess, _his_ twitching, panting mess.

“That’s two orgasms.” Zuko pokes his face from between your thighs, panting with pride.

You nod, still twitching, blood buzzing throughout your tired limbs.

“I think I can get another five out of you.” Zuko cocks an eyebrow. “That’ll be a total of seven. One orgasm for each day you begged like a desperate little slut.”

You throw your head up, looking at him in a daze, hair plastered to your forehead. You take a hard swallow despite the dryness in your throat.

“You should thank me for giving you what you’ve been begging for all week.” Zuko stands up, stripping himself down to nothing but his skin and bones. His naked member hardens at the sight of the wreck he made. You can tell he’s marveling in the effect he’s had on you. “Say thank you, Master.”

Again, another unsuccessful swallow. “Th-Thank you…Master…” Your voice cracks into desperate, exhausted fractions.

“You’re very welcome.” Zuko hums with a cocky smile. “Now, flip on your stomach. I want you on your hands and knees.”

You let a groan escape but comply with his order. Your body trembles, shaking like a leaf being swooped up by a strong gust of wind. The strength you had regained from earlier slips away with your last orgasm. But you want to be good, be Zuko’s good slut tonight.

“I love how well you listen to me.” Zuko brushes his fingertips against your asscrack, raking them up and down the crevasse. “I’ll let you choose how you cum this time.” Zuko bumps his cock against the clef of your ass. “Would you rather cum by my cock,” he places his fingers on you back. You can feel him tracing his name with his nail, finding a new way to claim you as his. “Or you can cum by my hand. Which do you prefer?”

You think for a moment. If you chose his cock, he would get pleasure as well. “I would like to cum by your cock, Master…please.” You dip your head down, resting your forehead on the mattress before feeling your hair get tugged back. Your skin feels the heat radiating from his member. He loves hearing her beg for his cock, and so you gave him what he loved.

“Good choice,” not a moment later, Zuko traces your asscheeks with the tip of his dripping member. “We’ll both be in for a treat. Is that why you chose it?” He gives your hair a quick tug. “Wanted to make me cum too?”

You give a small nod. “Yes, Master.”

“Such a considerate girl,” Zuko releases your hair and kisses the center of your spine. A shiver rolls down your body. A second later he slips inside your core, eliciting a sensitive groan. You nearly collapse on the bed, the stimulation overwhelming from your last two climaxes. “Keep your ass up,” Zuko commands, gaining speed as he gives a sharp smack to your backside.

The moan you released drips with tormenting delight.

“Oh, you like that, hm?” Zuko sends another smack, harder this time. “Want me to do it again, naughty, dirty little slut of mine?” He doesn’t wait for you to reply before spanking you again.

“Ahhhphh!” Your cheeks burned at this treatment, at your reaction. Your clit pulsating at a throbbing rate. You whine, thrusting your hips back, wanting him deeper, rougher.

“Never seen you so impatient to take my cock, [Y/N],” Zuko chortles with a grunt. “ _Fuck_ , this feels so good. You feel _so_ good.”

Zuko’s nails dig into your hips, you hiss at the feeling. He will most likely leave little crescent shaped moons, marking you in yet another unique way. Then he shoves and pumps and thrusts and groans, angling himself just right, spiking his tip against your sweet spot.

“Ooooooh hoooo!” You moan, arching your back, throwing your ass back against him. Zuko shoves his cock up to the hilt, taking you in such an aggressive way it has you struggling to breathe. Your hands ball into a white-knuckle grip, clinging onto the sheets as if you’re going to squeeze the useless life out of them. You’re still so sensitive, so sore. It’s starting to burn, but you push that feeling aside. “Gahhhh!”

He hits your spot again and again, each hit spending a shot of delicious lightning to course down your fragile spine. “You cum whenever you’re ready.” Zuko doesn’t let up, his cock growing thicker inside you. He is in control; you are his to dominate. He wraps his hand around your hair again, pulling it back, straining your neck, one hand still on you, guiding your gyrating hips. “Tell me when you’re about to cum.” Zuko demands with a harsh grunt.

“Yes, Masterrrrrr GRRRRAH!” Tears collect around the rims of your eyes. Each spike sending you closer and closer to the edge. A few moments later you are on the brink of spiraling. “I’M GOING TO CUM, MASTER!” You wail, tears not quite seeping over yet.

“Good girrrrl,” Zuko purrs. “Cum NOW!” His order comes with a hard slap to your ass.

That’s all you need to cum. “OH, GOD, _YES_! THANK YOU, MASTER!” More thank you’s spill from your lungs as your body convulses around Zuko’s thickening cock. The built-up tension in your stomach releases itself from your throbbing pussy, gushing more evidence of your arousal down your legs, leaking onto the bed. You bury your head into your arms with embarrassment. He’s never made you squirt twice before. If the mattress wasn’t stained yet, it certainly would be now, a nice reminder of the power Zuko has over you.

He rips himself out, cock still thick as it leaves you, leaving you empty.

Your chest molds onto the sheets. Your face resting on your arms as coughs of post-orgasmic euphoria emerged from your chest. Your limbs tingled like white noise once again, the nerves in your body vibrating, waiting for your insides to settle down.

“Did you enjoy your third orgasm?” Zuko flips you over onto your back. He perches an amused eyebrow, taking you in. “By the look of your bright red face, I’d say that felt good. Am I right?”

All you can do is weakly nod your head, eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take…But look at those eyes…those gorgeous, golden, honey orbs…They want me…_ Your thoughts swirl.

“Well, now that you had _your_ fun, it’s time for mine.” Zuko leans back, standing up onto the bed. He grips onto the posts holding the canopy up. “You’re going to make me cum with that naughty mouth of yours while you pleasure yourself at the same time.”

Your chest heaves up and down, your eyelids heavy.

“You can speak for the duration of this time. I’ve decided you’ve earned it after cumming so well for me.” Zuko licks his lips.

“I…I…” The tingling in your body continues to buzz. “I don’t know if I can…”

Zuko expresses empathy in his face and posture, a gentle state of concern. “’Cactus juice’ type of you don’t know? Or ‘you’re okay with me still pushing you’ you don’t know?” Cactus juice was the safe word you both had decided on.

A broken sigh is your response. You grumble quietly as you come to your knees. “I’m okay with you pushing me…Master.” Your heart flutters when you see a sweet smile spread on Zuko’s lips.

“Thank you,” he whispers before clearing his throat. “Now, suck me and get yourself to cum.”

“Yes, Master.” You fumble your way over to Zuko’s obviously throbbing cock. It’s so red, so veiny. Precum trickling out of the tiny hole of his tip. You bring his tip to your lips, giving it a small kiss. Your tummy flips at the hiss you evoke from your Zuko. You repeat the process, using one hand to caress his balls while your other hand rubs your overstimulated clit. His cock twitches against your face. You envelope his cock into your mouth.

“Oooooh, [Y/N]!” Zuko growls, one hand dropping off the post and into your hair.

You moan, your mouth reverberating around his tip as your tongue teases his slit.

“Fuck, just like that,” Zuko thrusts his hips into your face, his cock sliding further down your throat.

You almost gag as you swallow beads of his arousal while playing with your swollen, tired bud. You rub and rub, pain starting to take its full form. You pant at the pain and pleasure, making it difficult to breathe.

“I cum first, then you cum, understood?” Zuko hisses, his hand still strong on your hair.

You nod, producing lewd groans of excitement and pleasure. Hot juices leaking from your pussy, sliding down your quaking inner thighs. You don’t know how much longer you can go without pushing yourself to a fourth orgasm. You need to be good for him, his good, obedient slut. You take your fingers off of your clit to grasp onto Zuko’s hips. You bob your head up and down his growing shaft, your throat feeling tender as you increase your speed and force.

“Shiiiiiiiit, [Y/N]—” Zuko’s breath hitches. “Oh, oh, hoooo I’m-I-I’m going to cum, [Y/N]!” You only dig your nails into his hips, bobbing faster now. You don’t stop, not until he tells you to. “GAH! Okay, _off_!” And just then, you tear your mouth off of your lover’s engorged member, now wrapping your hands around it, pumping it for all its worth. Hot stripes of his cum spew over your face and neck. It feels so good watching him cum. You feel his body shake against the posts of the bed, his head tossed back beautifully, showing off the strong muscles in his neck. You wanted him to feel good and you made it happen. You keep pumping and pumping and pumping until you are sure he has nothing left to give. All that is left is a panting, sweating Zuko, crashing to his knees in front of you. “That was amazing,” Zuko gasps for air. “Your turn.” He takes a large hand and pushes you onto your back. “Let me watch you cum.”

You nod quickly, “Yes, Master!” A second later you are back to rubbing your little, aching bud. Oh, it feels so good knowing you pleasured him first, but _fuck_ does your clit burn. But you are doing this for him. It makes him happy, so it makes you happy. The satisfied smile that lingers on his lips is enough for you to push back the ache in your bud.

“You’re so sexy, my sexy little slut, being so good to me.” Zuko crosses his legs. “And listen to those sweet little moans.” He chuckles, crossing his arms. “Keep going, I want to hear you cum.”

You nod, speeding up, now dipping one of your fingers from your other hand into your wet, pussy, plunging it into the pool that has gathered inside you. The sounds of squishing and squawking echo through the room. Your cheeks are hot, sweat dripping down your neck, mixing with the salt from Zuko’s cum. You are getting close, _so_ close. It isn’t same as having him do it. You want him to be the reason you cum, but you did as you were told.

“Tell me how good it feels.” Zuko commands, short.

“It feels good, Master...” You reply in a strained pant.

“As good as when I do it?” Zuko arches an eyebrow.

You close your eyes, shaking your head as you feel the hot, burning sensation in your abdomen grow. “N-No, Master. N-Never as goooood as you—ah!” You hiss. “I’m-I’m going to cum!”

“Then cum,” Zuko chuckles. “Come on,” he coos, “do it now.”

The surge of pleasure erupts in your tummy, spending orgasmic chills to rush and heat your skin, curling your toes. “Yes, yes, YES, Master! Ohhhh, Master, thank you!” Your body clenches up, turning you into a messy, wadded up ball of flesh and bones until your climax finishes. Embarrassment seeps from your cheeks down to the souls of your feet as you pulled your fingers away from your core, fingers drenched in arousal. You keep your eyes closed as you press the side of your face to the cool sheets. He has never watched you touch yourself before.

“Mmmm,” Zuko kneels next to you. “If only you could see how spent you look right now.” He takes his thumb and wipes some of his cum off your chin. “So beautiful, such a beautiful, eager, good girl. And you’re mine.”

You can only hum and nod at his observation.

“You still have to cum three more times for me, my precious little slut.” Zuko grins, planting a gentle kiss on your collarbone. “Think you have three more in you?” He nips at the thin skin on your jaw.

You let out a tiny whimper at the touch of his lips and the call for you to give him another three orgasms. The ache of your spent pussy throbs and pulsates, begging for a reprieve, but you push aside your tiredness and pain, and you nod. “I-I’ll try, Master.”

Zuko licks a line from the corner of your jaw up to your lips, capturing a heated kiss. He looms his chest over yours, pressing his hands on either side of your face into the mattress. You whimper into his mouth. Your eyes close as you find the strength to wrap your arm around his sweaty neck. Both your slickness mesh with each other as you pull him down. Tongues dance with each other, Zuko’s tongue taking the lead. Then he pulls away, leaving your mouth agape as he trails kisses down your neck until he reaches your nipple. He envelopes one in his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth while he pinches and prods the other.

Sweet, desperate whines. That is all you can give him. Your body shakes under his touch as he kneads your supple breast.

Moments later your nipples were rock hard, swollen pebbles. “Ooooh, Master,” you sigh in a broken gasp. “Please do what-whatever you want. Make me cum h-howeverrrr you desire, Master.” Your requests come in short pants and lingered consonants each time Zuko gnaws at your nipples.

He tugs your nipple up into the air until you hiss in delicious pain. He releases you, pulling himself in between your legs before yanking your ass on top of his thighs. “Then first I’m going to fuck you with my fingers.” Zuko strokes the mound of your pussy, feeling you quiver and shake and twitch. “Do you want me to be gentle or rough?”

“Rough, Master.” You whisper quickly, shoving the heels of your hands onto your eyelids. “I need you to be rough.” You’re spent, you’re weak, you know you have to cum another three times. It’ll hurt, you know this, but you know it will get you to the climax faster.

You also can’t help but love the small, entertained chuckle he gives before pumping his finger deep into your pussy, immediately striking your sweet spot. You nearly flex forward; you probably would have if you weren’t so weak. Zuko does it again and again, pressing and rubbing hard against the spot that makes you become undone, the spot that blinds your vision and makes you scream his name. Soon two fingers are inside you, a third swiftly following the rest.

You growl, clenching your teeth as you huff and heave. You are sooooo sensitive. Too sensitive. Too much stimulation in such a short span of time. It hurt in a perfect way. You wanted to be good for him, you had begged for this. You needed this. Oh, God knew you had learned your lesson as Zuko’s pumps get more and more aggressive, attacking your spot over and over until you are smashing your head into the mattress with such a force you think you might actually break your neck. “GAH!” You screamed. “Yes, Master! Just like that, Master!”

That pool of sweet anticipation spills in your stomach and roars down your tummy to your southern regions, burning in the best possible sense. You thrash on his thighs, pushing yourself further onto his fingers, making sure he was knuckle-deep inside your pulsating, tormented pussy.

The tiny swollen tears that had collected along the rims of your eyes trickle down your cheeks as the pain grew with the pleasure. You are so sore. Every inch of you breaks down. “Faster, Master, _please_!” You beg, listening to Zuko panting.

“Ha, alright, my desperate girl.” Zuko’s fingers race each other, pulling out just to plunge in, each time more forceful than the last. “Are you close?”

“YES!” you cry, ears burning, cheeks flushing, your insides clenching and clawing at Zuko’s digits, never wanting to let them go. The tears pour now, your cheeks a deep scarlet and neck constricting around the hot, useless air in the room. Croaking. That’s what you resort to as his finger hit you with just the right amount of force. Your back arches to an incredibly uncomfortable angle, but you have no choice. The pleasure and pain that wrack through your body is too much for you to handle on your back alone. You craned your neck, the crown of your head pressing into the bed. Lights dance around you and spark multiple halos around your Zuko, whose fingers are still inside you. He slows down his pace bit by bit, not letting up until your cries are nothing more than strained, soft sobs.

He pulls his fingers out and wiped them on your mound. “Well, well, well,” Zuko’s breath labors. “My hand started to cramp towards the end there.”

You plopped your body down. You literally cannot move. The skin on your body feels heavy. Your eyes incredibly glossy, lids drooping with each difficult breath you take. The sheets below you felt like they have been left out in a rainstorm, drenched beyond belief.

“You’re such a good job, my love.” Zuko grunts as he slips his equally slick body next to yours.

“Thank you, Master…” You muster, throat sore and scratchy from your screams.

Zuko readjusts himself so that he holds you in a tight embrace, tucking his arm under your neck. “You still owe me two more orgasms, [Y/N].”

The whimpers that come from your lips are broken, tired, and pathetic. _How can I handle two more? I could barely handle that one..._

Zuko hears your desperation. “If you can’t handle it, we will stop. I know this isn’t easy.” He traces a line down your spine. “Do you want to stop?”

More whimpers are your response, but you manage to shake your head. “I…I can do it…Master…”

In your peripheral vision, you can see Zuko give you a pity smile. “Are you sure?” He checks-in. “Are we straddling the line of ‘cactus juice’ right now?”

You want to laugh, but your lungs can hardly function, so all you can muster is a half-chuckle. “I’m sure…Master…”

“Hmmm,” Zuko hums. “Alright…I’ll make them quick, don’t worry.”

You feel him get off the bed and hear him fumble around in his closet. Your eyes widen when you realize he’s bringing out the Hitachi Magic wand.

He plugs it in, and you hear it buzzing awake.

“Oh…oh no…” You murmur just below a whisper.

“What was that?” Zuko leans in. “You said you could handle this…Did the little slut lie?” He gives your ass a gentle spank.

You huff at the sudden, harsh contact. “That…that’ll—”

“Make you cum your brains out so fast, you’ll be thanking me for being such a merciful master.” He gets in between your legs. “Now, I’m going to open you nice and wide. Your pussy is in for quite a surprise.”

You whine as your bright flushed pussy lips are spread apart.

“Oh my, [Y/N],” there is genuine empathy in his voice. “You’re really all worked up, now aren’t you?”

A nod is your response as you are left to anticipate the wand’s contact. Your clit aches just thinking about the harsh stimulation it will inflict.

That’s when it happens. “GAHHHHHH! FUCK!” You whimper and whine and scream and try to squirm, but your body is still so depleted. All you can do is take it. Feeling this weak is both terrifying and thrilling. You love the feeling of giving yourself to Zuko, to giving him control. This was a different take on giving him control, and despite the pain you were experiencing, you embrace it.

“Aw, is my little slut changing her mind?” Zuko strokes your thigh as the wand’s head vibrates your clit into oblivion. “Just say the words and it’ll stop.”

You manage to shake your head. You don’t like accepting defeat, especially not now, not when you are so close to finishing.

Your poor, defenseless clit cries as the wand brings it to a full-blown orgasm. “I’M CUMMING, MASTER!” Tears and harsh sobs erupt from your chest as arousal juices pour from your wrecked pussy.

“Well, what do you know,” Zuko teases. “You still had some more left in you.” He cranks up the speed a notch, sending your stomach and clit to scorch like no other feeling ever has before that moment. “Give me one more, my little slut. Beg for one more and it’ll all be done.”

In a gargled sob, you manage, “PLEEEEASE MAKE ME CUM, MASTER!”

He cranks up the speed again, eliciting yet another gut-wrenching series of sobs from inside you. “Did the little slut learn her lesson?”

You nod furiously. “YES, MASTER!”

“Good girl,” and with that, you feel Zuko put the wand to full speed, tearing out an orgasm from within you that shakes you to your core. Your swollen, tormented bud feels as though it is about to burst. The climax zaps between your bones, muscles, and skin. Tears upon tears flood your eyes and soak your cheeks. You scream and writhe and curse and thank him for making you cum. Your body has never felt more used in your entire life.

Finally, he takes away the wand. Your eyes shut as your sobs die down to tiny whimpers. The bud hidden between your damp folds thumps like a dog’s leg when you scratch its ear in the right spot.

Zuko places his hand on your hot, red pussy. “What a brave little slut you are, begging to cum like that.” He bends down to kiss you on your dripping forehead. “Such a good girl for me.”

You gaze into Zuko’s golden, powerful eyes. “Th-Thank you, Master.”

Zuko chuckles. “You don’t have to call me that anymore, [Y/N]” He brushes beads of sweat and leftover tears from your scarlet cheeks. “We are done now.” He scoops your tired body into his arms and presses your face against his strong chest.

Your eyes flutter close. “Oh good god, Zuko,” you pant, letting yourself melt into his touch. “I-I-I…And-And-And you…” Hiccups join each stuttered word.

You hear Zuko’s laughter rumble in his chest, accompanying his racing heartbeat. “Well, I _had_ to make sure you learned your lesson. You know, be careful what you wish for.” You could feel him smile against your hair. “And you will be, won’t you?”

You giggled softly. “I know, I know.”

Zuko chuckles, pulling you closer into him and laying you both on the bed. “You’re sure I didn’t push you too much there at the end?”

A yawn rolls out of your exhausted body as you nod. “Nope…Not going to lie…I-I liked it…”

“Okay, I wanted to make sure.” Zuko leans onto his side, wrapping you up with his arm, nuzzling his cheek against your head. “I can’t believe you actually came _seven_ times…Fuck, I love you so much.” He gives you a tight squeeze.

You bring your hands up to his arm, brushing your lips against his smooth, pale skin. “I love you too, Zuko.”

The man holding you sighs a long yawn. “Do you think we should clean ourselves off? Or would you like to just take an extra-long bath tomorrow morning?”

You press yourself further into his warm chest. “Let’s wait until tomorrow morning. I don’t think I have any strength left in me.”

Zuko agrees, kissing your hair. “Have sweet dreams, [Y/N].”

It took only a few minutes for Zuko to fall asleep. You follow shortly after, thanking whatever deity there is for the man next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this actually originally started as an alternative ending to a Zutara smut I wrote ("Yes, Sir"), but then I went in another direction aaaand yeah. Then this was created. Woot woot! Anywho, just thought I'd throw that out there. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this or if there is anything you think I could have done better! Any feedback is good feedback in my book :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
